Alexander Luthor Jr. (Earth-Three)
Alexander Luthor, Jr. was the son of Alexander Luthor, Sr. and Lois Lane-Luthor. He played a key role in helping save the pre-crisis multiverse during the Crisis on Infinite Earths. __TOC__ Background Information Alexander Luthor Jr. is born on the parallel earth of Earth-Three, the son of that world's Lex Luthor and Lois Lane-Luthor. During what has become known as the Crisis on Infinite Earths, Earth-Three and the rest of the multiverse were attacked by a being known as the Anti-Monitor in his quest to overwhelm his matter-based counterpart, the Monitor and recreate the universe in his own evil image. Though the Anti-Monitor succeeded in destroying Earth-Three, Luthor and his wife, the Lois Lane-Luthor of that reality, managed to protect and save their only son, the infant Alexander, Jr. Placing him in a special experimental transportation capsule, Luthor, Sr. managed to send his son through the dimensional barriers and the anti-matter wave, and into the relative safety of the Earth-One universe, where Luthor had previously met the Justice League and other heroes. There, the infant Luthor materialized on the abandoned Justice League Satellite,As revealed in ''Crisis on Infinite Earths, #1'' (April 1985). where he was discovered and taken by Lyla Michaels at the request of the Monitor.As revealed in Crisis on Infinite Earths, #2 (May 1985). The Monitor soon discovered that Luthor's passage through the anti-matter storm had granted him power over both matter and anti-matter, while also dramatically accelerating the child's aging process. Within days, Luthor had both the body and mental faculties of a young adult. He also had the power to serve as a human bridge between universes, an ability that would become critical when the heroes of the various positive-matter universes needed to enter the Anti-Monitor's realm and defeat him.AS revealed in Crisis on Infinite Earths, #3 (June 1985). Following the Monitor's death, Alexander (along with Lyla / Harbinger and Pariah) led the heroes and villains of six universes against the Anti-Monitor, badly injuring him (though ultimately not killing him).As revealed in Crisis on Infinite Earths, #5 (August 1985) thru Issue #9 (December 1985). Luthor's final act of heroism would also prove to be his undoing. After the surviving universes had been merged and their history altered (aka the New Earth), a resurgent Anti-Monitor was only defeated after Luthor was used as a vessel for Darkseid's Omega Effect and the Superman of Earth-Two finally pounded the weakened Anti-Monitor into submission. After the Anti-Monitor's death, and with destruction for the remaining heroes approaching, Luthor revealed to Superman that he had saved Superman's wife, Lois Lane-Kent, from being erased from existence as so many others had. The threesome, as well as the Superboy of Earth-Prime, who no longer had a place in the new Post-Crisis universe, but could live eternally in a "paradise dimension" that Luthor transported them to using what he believed to be the last of his dimensional powers.As revealed in Crisis on Infinite Earths, #12 (March 1986). Powers and Abilities As seen in Crisis on Infinite Earths, #5 (August 1985).]] *'Unique Physiology' **'Energy Absorption' **'Energy Bursts' **'Duplication' **'Dimensional Travel:' Alexander can teleport between different dimensions. **'Flight' **'Shape-Shifting' **'Power Distribution:' Alexander could increase Superboy-Prime's strength to a level that he could push planets. **'Warp Creation:' Luthor could create portals between any two locations that he chooses and travel through. These portals can convert positive matter into antimatter and vice-versa.As revealed in Crisis on Infinite Earths, #7 (October 1985). Abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect' *'Gadgetry' Weaknesses *'Power Loss': Overuse of his powers weakened him. *'Power Limitation': Luthor could not actually change history or bring back the original versions of the Earths that existed before the Crisis. Though Luthor was able to create many facsimiles of the infinite realities, these "Earths" were brittle and fragile, and many were completely devoid of life. The duplicates of his reality's people were also imperfect, and it seemed that Luthor did not have the ability to truly physically alter the actual individuals who existed Post-Crisis. Appearances Super Friends books *''Crisis on Infinite Earths, #5'' (August 1985): "Worlds in Limbo"Reprinted in Superamigos #25 (May 1987). Notes *'Alexander Luthor, Jr.' was created by Marv Wolfman, George Pérez and Jerry Ordway and first appeared in ''Crisis on Infinite Earths, #1'' (April 1985).For more information about that DC comic book, click here. External Link *Alexander Luthor, Jr. (Earth-Three) at the DC Database *Alexander Luthor, Jr. at Wikipedia References Category:Characters Category:DC characters